


Midtown

by Hello_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_fandoms/pseuds/Hello_fandoms
Summary: Peter thought his day was going great. At least until he got called into the principal's office for his English paper. It turns out that Principal Mortia does not believe he was adopted by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts after May got a job opportunity. Also, Flash Thomspon is a jerk. Tony will not stand for this and does what any good father figure would do: helps his son.(I wrote this a really long time ago, but decided to post it here. Hope any who read enjoy!)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 399





	Midtown

Peter sat outside of Principal Mortia's office, legs kicking lightly in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He had been called here and told to wait outside until Mr. Mortia was done talking to some students who'd gotten in trouble earlier. 

The teen didn't know why he'd been called to the office. He hadn't done anything bad, just came to school like normal. He had actually been really happy to come to school today as he had turned in his English paper, which he was very proud of. 

The assignment had been about a really happy memory he had. He wrote about a certain night three months ago when he'd been adopted by Tony and Pepper Stark. 

May was going to Europe for an amazing opportunity and couldn't take Peter with her. She had almost declined until Tony stepped in to say Peter could stay with him and Pepper. They were already parents to him and had been going to the tower after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, staying one or two Saturdays every month. 

That night, they had signed the papers. It was sad May had to leave, but they'd call every night and she'd be able to visit every two months. Rhodey and Happy were there, too, and they spent the night watching movies and playing games, laughing and talking. 

Like a family. 

It was one of Peter's best memories and he had wrote about it. His family read it and loved it, he thought he actually might have saw a happy tear in his Dad's eye. Two pages later, he turned it into the basket on the teacher's desk and that was that. 

He's been having a grand day until now, thirty minutes from the end of school, and he was sitting here by the office. 

"Mr. Parker," Mr. Mortia called him in. Peter was legally Parker-Stark, it just hadn't been changed on the forms yet. He stood and walked into the office. 

"Why am I here, Mr. Mortia?" He asked anxiously, trying not to twiddle his hands together as he sat in front of his principal's desk. The man pushed something toward him and Peter looked down. 

His English paper. With one notable difference. 

There was a big, red zero in the corner. 

"Sir?"

"What is the meaning of this?" The principal asked, crossing his arms with a stern look in his eye. 

"My English paper? I don't understand, sir."

Mr. Mortia sighed. "Mr. Parker, you wre a good student, but you can't keep telling these lies." 

Peter felt like his heart had just shattered. "They're not-"

"The internship was one thing, but adoption? You can't keep living these fantasies." 

"But-"

"Mrs. Fern is letting you redo it, but you'll only get half credit at most," he gave the paper to him. Peter, out of shock, took it. "I expect it done by tomorrow and that you will stop telling these lies to your classmates that you know Tony Stark."

The teens mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words, but gave up after a few seconds. "Yes, Mr. Mortia."

The bell rang, shrill and loud. "Good. You are dismissed, Mr. Parker." 

Peter wasted no time getting out of there. His eyes began to sting and he blinked back the tears. He couldn't cry. Not with all his classmates around him as they made their way through the halls. The teen quickly grabbed his backpack and homework from his locker and made his way briskly out the building. 

Ned was sick with the flu so Peter would be walking alone today. 

He was almost to the parking lot where he knew his Dad was waiting at the very end in one of the less flashy cars, when Flash Thompson stepped in front of him. 

"What's the rush, Parker?" He sneered. The brunette tried to move around him but Flash was quick and stepped in front of him.

Peter was well aware Flash wouldn't stand a chance against his spider powers, but he would not use them. Flash was no a villain, criminal, or even a mediocre bad guy. He was just a bully who wanted a reaction out of him. 

That was something Peter would not give. 

"Just heading home. Goodbye, Flash." 

Once again, Peter tried to move around him. Flash didn't let him and pushed him back by the shoulders. Peter faked a stumble. 

"Parker-"

"What is going on here?" 

Peter's head shot up at the familiar voice of his father. The man in question stood tall a few feet away, wearing a white shirt, denim jacket, and stylish jeans. His red and gold shoes and watch stood out against his outfit and he was made more intimidating by his slicked back hair. 

But Peter didn't see him as intimidating. He saw him as the calming presence that would protect him. All he wanted to do was hug him, but Flash was right there and there were a few of his classmates still milling about, now having stopped at the commotion. 

Tony slowly took off his hot rod red sunglasses and tucked them on his shirt, chocolate brown eyes staring at the two. Peter thought he heard a small sound come from the back of Flash's throat. 

His Dad cleared his own. "I reiterate, what is going on here? Why are you blocking my kid?"

Flash's eyes widened as he realized that he was still standing in front of Peter, his head only having swiveled to the side to see Tony. He quickly moved away, standing to the side with his head down. 

"We were just talking, sir," Flash mumbled, almost inaudible. 

"That didn't look like talking to me," Tony stated, arching an eyebrow. "I need the truth." 

Flash didn't look like he was going to say anything more. Tony turned to him. "Pete?" 

"We were just talking, Da- To- Mr. Stark." 

Tony sighed. "I don't believe that one bit." 

After a minute of neither boy speaking up, the man sighed again. "I'll be calling your principal to get this sorted out. C'mon, Pete." 

Peter went to Tony's side. 

"You, don't bully my kid anymore. Or any kid. It's wrong and will get you in trouble. Don't lie either. Understood?"

Flash nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Tony led Peter away, murmuring about school opening times. He put his arm over Peter's shoulders, not seeming to care that there were still kids about. 

"How long has it been going on?" Tony asked. 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, trying to brush off the incident as they neared the car. 

"I saw him push you and start to taunt you. That bullying, kid, and I want to know how long it's been going on. Have you told May?" 

"No," Peter said quietly as they climbed in the car. 

"How long?" 

"Since seventh grade...."

"And you're a sophomore... Pete, that's three years. Why haven't you told me? Or May? Or Pepper?" Dad asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shone with concern. Peter shrugged. 

Tony pulled him into a hug and Peter buried his face in Tony's shoulder, taking in the warm protection of his Dad. 

"I'm going to call the school tomorrow and we're going to get this sorted out, okay bud?"

Peter nodded. There was no way to get Tony not to and now Flash might stop bullying him and Ned. 

_______

The next morning, Peter hadn't even sat down in his first period class before he was called to the principal's office. Some of the class snickered, except for Flash. The other boy would usually be throwing paper wads at him by this point but he was weirdly subdued. Probably from yesterday's encounter. 

Word had spread like wildfire that Tony Stark had been on campus. The Tony Stark. Not only that, but he had called Peter "my kid". 

Yeah, if someone announced that on social media any cover from paparazzi would be blown. The only reason he wrote about it in his paper to Mrs. Fern was because she was nice and probably wouldn't tell.  
Unlike yesterday, Peter was called into the office immediately. He had expected his dad or mom there, but was suprised they weren't. Instead, Mr. Mortia sat with a stone face. 

"Yes, sir?"

"I thought I told you to stop spreading these rumors, Peter."

"Sir-"

"Where's your paper?" 

"I don't have it." Dad had told him not to change it. That he would get it sorted out. Either he hadn't called or Mr. Mortia hadn't listened. He was going with the latter because Dad always did what he said he was going to do. 

But did he? The thought began to plague Peter's mind as he stood there. 

"Someone called me claiming to be Tony Stark." He did call. "That is too far, Mr. Parker. I will be calling-"

"Is this Principal Hang Up's office?" His dad strided in, his eyes murderous behind his sunglasses. 

Peter glanced at Mr. Mortia, who looked like he was about to pass out. His eyes had bugged out of his head and he was stuttering incomprehensible words. 

Finally, he got out something that made sense. "M-mr. Stark, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here for my kid, who, by what you said to me, is a liar. You also said that I should get a like than help a teenager lie. You also said that I should not encourage his bad habits."

"I didn't- I mean- " Mr. Mortia was visibly sweating. "I didn't believe-"

"You didn't believe a student who has always been good, has nothing on his record, and would never hurt a fly unless it was hurting something else?" Dad said, standing by Peter and crossing his arms. 

"I- I-"

"Yeah, you did. I can replay the conversation if he need a refresher," Tony said, a layer of sarcasm under his voice. "You also didn't believe me when I said Peter was being bullied."

"Because I thought you were-"

"An impersonator. A fake. I offered to video chat, but you hung up on me with a few choice words I would rather not repeat." 

Mr. Mortia looked down at his desk, clearly ashamed and throughly scolded. 

"Dad, it's okay-" Peter tried. 

"No, bud," Dad said, face softening as he looked at Peter. "It's not." 

He turned back to Mr. Mortia. "I would like you to apologize to Peter, fix his English grade, and look into the fact that someone has been bullying Peter for near three years."

Mr. Mortia nodded. "Yes, Mr. Stark, I will do that." The principal turned toward Peter. "I am sorry, Peter, for what I said and what I've done." 

"Apology accepted, Mr. Mortia," Peter responded, trying for a small smile. 

They stayed until the grade was fixed and there was a promise to look into the bullying, then Tony signed Peter out to get ice cream. 

"I called the School Board. He will be getting a thorough scolding from them as well," Tony added as they climbed into the car. 

"Thank you for coming, Dad."

"I always will," he said.

The teen smiled. 

"Pete, could you get me my glasses out of the dash?" Tony asked as he removed his sunglasses and put them under the radio. Peter popped the dash open and his report fell out. 

"Oh, my English report," he said, looking at the large zero in the corner. He knew the grade was changed in the system, but it didn't feel like it with the red ink staring him in the face. 

Dad took the paper from his hands, then a pen from his pocket. The red one with a gold handle Peter got him a few weeks ago. He leaned the paper onto the flat surface of the steering wheel and did something to the corner. 

He handed it back to Peter and the boy felt his mouth break into a grin. Tony had added a 1 and a 0 to the other sides of it, making it a 100. He had also scribbled two figures that vaguely looked like Ironman and Spiderman. 

Peter chuckled. 

"Hey, don't make fun of my drawings," Dad fake pouted, making Peter laugh. He saw the man smile out of the corner of his eye. 

He threw his arms around his Dad, hugging him tightly and silently thanking him for everything he'd done for him. Dad hugged him back tightly and they stayed like that for a few seconds until he fired up the engine.

"Let's go get ice cream, kiddo."

"I love you, Dad." 

"Because of the ice cream or..."

"Because you're an awesome Dad and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Dad laughed and ruffled his hair. "I love you too, son."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago. As I look it over, I'd like to think my writing has improved a little. I decided to still post it here because people on other sites seem to like it.


End file.
